


Au tisseur de miracles

by Whimsikal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Dysfunctional Family, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whimsikal/pseuds/Whimsikal
Summary: Dans la rue, dans les couloirs de l'école, dans le gymnase, dans les ombres grises du soir ; peu importe l'endroit et quoi que le ciel en dise : c'était un prince.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salut !
> 
> Je vous présente ma toute première fanfiction BokuAka -du moins la première à avoir été publiée. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !
> 
> Disclaimer : Haikyuu!! et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ; il paraît que je dois le préciser. 
> 
> Je n'aime pas mettre des avertissements en début de chapitre, parce que ça spoile le contenu de celui-ci, mais vous trouverez des avertissements, s'il y'en a, en bas. 
> 
> Bonne lecture, les amis

Akaashi regardait par la fenêtre.

Les rayons du soleil essayaient de lui dire quelque chose ; qu'il était tard, qu'il devait être fatigué de toutes ces heures passées à rêver désespérément. Qu'il n'allait pas tarder à faire nuit noire dans les rues. Que la lumière qui existait en lui, un jour, s'éteindrait s'il n'arrêtait pas de se laisser aller.

Que Bokuto Kõtarõ faisait vivre et danser la fin d'après-midi, et que la lumière disparaissait quand il fermait les yeux.

_Tu l'aimes_ , songea-t-il. _Va lui parler._

Et ça lui serra le cœur.

Akaashi le regardait par la fenêtre. Il venait de sortir du lycée, son sac jeté par-dessus son épaule, engagé dans une conversation avec un garçon de sa classe avec qui il jouait au volley. Il était très doué. Incroyablement doué. Akaashi n'était pas très sûr de ce qui se passait sur le terrain. Il lui semblait que la seule chose qui se produisait, c'était son cœur qui se tordait et se déchirait comme à chaque fois que l'objet de toutes ses attentions l'effleurait dans les couloirs, à deux doigts de pouvoir lui saisir le bras, à deux doigts d'entendre ses pensées. Et puis il passait son chemin, et Akaashi se statufiait, se retournait, regardait sa grande silhouette qui s'éloignait en riant.

Le glas sonnait en lui. Les élèves dans les couloirs n'étaient plus des élèves ; les murs n'étaient plus des murs. De simples figurants ; une scène, des décorations coloriées à l'aquarelle pour mettre en valeur le prince de la pièce. Et il s'éloignait, et Akaashi le regardait, médusé, époustouflé, osant à peine croire qu'on puisse posséder à ce point quelqu'un sans même pouvoir le sentir.

Le prince avait disparu depuis plus d'une minute lorsqu'Akaashi se leva et se décida enfin à rentrer chez lui, mais il le voyait encore. Et peut-être que notre héros laissa une traînée de sang sur son passage. Que ses baskets marquèrent ses pas sur le carrelage, sur le bitume, jusqu'au couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Peut-être même que le lendemain, on trouverait un cœur abandonné sur une table de la salle de classe, ou perdu dans un corridor, ou piétiné, ou écrabouillé par une voiture sur la route. On se demanderait à qui il pouvait bien appartenir. Cela aurait eu du sens ; Akaashi sentait que quelque chose saignait en lui. Assurément, ça aurait eu du sens que pareille blessure laisse des traces. Plus de sens en tous cas que de songer qu'un tel amour, qu'un tel dévouement, qu'une guerre de cette envergure -le cœur qui bat et qui s'arrête à la seule vue d'un visage, et les mains qui tremblent la nuit, l'âme toute entière qui essaye désespérément d'apprendre à voler, nuit et jour, qui fait des caprices et qui se tord le cou rien que pour atteindre l'autre- puisse ne pas laisser la moindre trace.

Le lendemain le trouva debout en face de son professeur après les cours, son sac accroché à l'épaule, les yeux baissés vers la pile de feuilles que ce dernier lui tendait et qu'il rangea docilement dans son sac. Être délégué de classe, c'était bon pour son dossier, mais aussi pour sa vie amoureuse.

-Merci beaucoup, Akaashi-kun. Parfois, on ne sait vraiment pas quoi faire de lui, tu sais. Je compte sur toi.

-Bien sûr. »

Officiellement, Bokuto Kõtarõ était en troisième année, et lui en deuxième. C'était sa dernière chance de lui parler, et elle défilait devant lui, se pavanait dans sa longue traîne.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Tenter sa chance ? _Quelle_ chance ?

Officiellement, Bokuto Kõtarõ avait une petite amie -et elle était belle. Elle était douce. Elle était intelligente.

Elle avait son âge et elle irait à la fac en même temps que lui.

Officiellement et de source sûre, Bokuto Kõtarõ l'appréciait énormément, l'avait déjà embrassée dans un lieu public, avait déjà porté ses affaires, avait déjà passé des pauses déjeuner entières à parler d'elle. Officiellement, elle avait déjà attendu des heures qu'il finisse son entraînement, lui avait déjà présenté ses parents, lui avait déjà organisé une fête d'anniversaire suprise, lui avait déjà fait des farces.

Et à côté-

Officiellement, Akaashi Keiji avait déjà pleuré pendant des heures dans des toilettes publiques, avait déjà oublié ce qu'il voulait dire à un de ses camarades après avoir aperçu la coupe de cheveux de _vous-savez-qui_ dans la cour de l'école, avait déjà eu une retenue pour avoir répondu à un professeur.

Mais encore à côté-

Officiellement, Akaashi Keiji avait déjà embrassé la mer du regard et attendu que les vagues le ramènent à lui. Officiellement, il lui avait déjà parlé en rêve pour se réveiller en nage, les mains vides et le cœur grelottant. Officiellement, cela faisait des années qu'il attendait, les mains vides et le cœur grelottant, que Bokuto Kõtarõ se retourne dans le couloir.

Officiellement, Akaashi Keiji était délégué de classe et il avait un message à transmettre à un membre du club de volley.

Officiellement, Bokuto Kõtarõ serait présent.

Officieusement, sa mission était de lui parler.

Les couloirs étaient vides et même s'il ne faisait que marcher, il avait l'impression de galoper. De courir. D'avoir lancé son propre cœur en l'air et de devoir se dépêcher s'il voulait arriver à temps pour le rattraper.

Le gymnase était grand et intimidant, mais Akaashi n'était pas du genre à se laisser intimider. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû. Peut-être qu'il fallait savoir se laisser intimider, parfois.

Mais ça ne lui disait rien.

Le coach était assis sur un banc, les yeux fixés sur les élèves qui se livraient un match sans merci -à en croire du moins leur sourcils froncés, l'atmosphère puante de transpiration et les cris des joueurs.

Malgré ses organes qui palpitaient et se tordaient d'angoisse, il se dirigea vers l'homme sans un regard pour les adolescents que celui-ci supervisait. L'homme se leva à l'approche du délégué, qu'il ne parut cependant pas reconnaître. Akaashi se présenta poliment, sa petite tête qu'il savait sérieuse remplie de pensées parasites et embarrassantes.

– Est-ce que je pourrais vous emprunter un joueur ? J'ai à lui transmettre un message.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le coach interrompait le match d'un coup de sifflet strident, tandis qu'Akaashi observait du coin de l'oeil le capitaine de l'équipe, avec sa drôle de coiffure et ses sourcils impressionnants, qui retombait sur ses pieds dans un bruit sourd.

– Suzuki ! S'écria le coach. Akaashi-kun a à te parler.

Un jeune garçon se détacha du groupe ; il n'était pas dans la classe d'Akaashi, mais ils avaient le même âge, quoique l'autre fût plus grand et plus étoffé que notre protagoniste.

Suzuki s'avança vers lui, la démarche rapide et assurée, le souffle court ; quelqu'un lui tendit une bouteille d'eau, qu'il accepta avec gratitude avant de s'enquérir :

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Il paraît qu'un élève s'est plaint de toi auprès du prof. Ce serait pas la première fois, mais Hanazawa-senseï ne tient pas à ce que ça parvienne aux oreilles de la direction.

L'autre, qui s'apprêtait à avaler une grande gorgée d'eau, s'interrompit en pleine action et s'étrangla, les yeux écarquillés. Akaashi attendit patiemment qu'il ait fini son cinéma.

– Mais- J'ai rien fait ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?

– Je ne connais pas les détails, répliqua Akaashi, qui les connaissait, mais qui avait autre chose à faire. Mais il insiste pour que tu ailles le voir à son bureau demain, première heure. Si vous ne réglez pas ça entre vous, il appellera tes parents.

Cette perspective sembla faire naître en lui une angoisse prodigieuse, et il essuya sa bouche grimaçante d'un revers de main avant de répondre, la voix trouble :

– Ça va, j'y serai. C'est tout ?

– Non.

Akaashi ignora le regard interrogateur de l'autre pour farfouiller dans son sac, dont il tira la grosse pile de feuilles qui lui avait été confiée.

– Des exercices supplémentaires, pour améliorer ta note de maths. A rendre avant la fin du mois prochain.

Comme l'autre ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, il ajouta :

– Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, j'ai noté mon numéro, pour que tu puisses m'appeler. Si jamais tu as un message à transmettre au pr...

– Attends, attends, attends.

Le brun interrompit ses explications et attendit. Ses fonctions stipulaient qu'il devait de temps en temps accepter de perdre son temps à refaire le cours à un élève qui visiblement ne prenait pas ses études au sérieux, en plus de prendre un malin plaisir à persécuter son entourage. Autant le dire tout de suite, Akaashi n'était pas charmé.

Mais après tout, il fallait bien voler au secours des autres, même quand ces derniers n'avaient rien fait pour le mériter. Il avait lui-même choisi d'être délégué. Bien sûr qu'il allait prendre sur lui pour tendre la main à quelqu'un -même quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas voir en peinture.

– T'es qui? On est dans la même classe?

Pris de court, Akaashi mit une seconde à répondre. Il lui semblait bien s'être déjà présenté aux élèves, et même avoir déjà conversé avec celui-ci en particulier. Mais on ne pouvait pas se souvenir de tout, bien sûr.

– Je te demande pardon. Je suis le délégué d'année, Akaashi Keiji.

– Aaah, c'est toi...

Akaashi ne savait que répondre à cela. En effet. C'était lui.

Autour d'eux, les membres du club discutaient, se passaient des bouteilles d'eau, laissaient échapper des éclats de rire disgracieux sans la moindre gêne. Ils avaient l'air de s'entendre bien. Il ne parvint pas à repérer le timbre de Bokuto. Il tendit l'oreille. Toujours rien. Que des voix qui lui étaient inconnues, et lui au milieu qui cherchait une inflexion qu'il avait entendue plus souvent en rêve que dans la réalité.

Et pourtant, quand elle vint, il la reconnut.

Et soudain, son propre cœur lui tomba dessus ; il le réceptionna quelque peu maladroitement, le fit rebondir dans ses mains. Ne sut pas quoi en faire pendant une seconde. Puis se rappela qu'il était en pleine discussion avec un camarade.

Il saisit la fin de sa phrase.

– … Non mais parce que j'ai vraiment du mal avec ce chapitre, même quand le prof ré-explique...

Apparemment, la fin d'une phrase, ce n'était pas toujours suffisant.

– Quel chapitre ?

– Celui qu'on vient de faire.

– Ah. A ta place, je ne m'inquièterai pas trop pour ça. On n'a pas énormément avancé dedans...

– Je sais, asséna l'autre, avec désormais dans la voix quelque chose de mordant, d'agressif. J'ai du mal avec les notions de base. Comment tu veux que je comprenne la suite si je pige que dalle dès le début ?

Il feuilletait négligemment les documents qui lui avaient été remis, avec dans les yeux quelque chose d'inquiet, un petit éclat anxieux, comme si les exercices étaient de petites bêtes féroces et indomptables. Et derrière son ton brutal, Akaashi se demanda si peut-être derrière il n'y avait pas un ton craintif qui se cachait. Si ce garçon à la réputation de bête sauvage n'avait pas peur de trébucher et de se manger le sol. De foirer ses études.

Quelque chose en lui se fendilla et laissa échapper un soupir de compassion.

– Si vraiment tu tiens à t'améliorer, commença-t-il d'une voix douce, je peux revoir tout ça avec toi, quand j'aurais un moment de libre.

Il y'eut entre eux un silence hésitant, timide. Suzuki avait baissé les yeux un instant, comme s'il cherchait comment exprimer son assentiment et sa reconnaissance dans les lignes du sol.

– Ah ouais, ça serait cool. Merci, dit-il finalement.

– C'est rien. »

Son interlocuteur se gratta la nuque et marmonna un vague « bon, ben, j'y vais, hein » avant se s'éloigner en courant. Et Akaashi de s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester là, près du banc que le coach avait délaissé depuis belle lurette pour discuter avec les joueurs. Alors, bien sûr, il s'éclipsa, s'arrêta à l'entrée, se retourna pile au moment où Bokuto Kõtarõ poussa un grand cri enthousiaste.

« – Mais grave ! Faut trop qu'on essaye ! »

Et il souriait comme il souriait tous les jours, dans son uniforme, et tout en bavardant, il faisait tourner entre ses mains un ballon de volley. Autour de lui, il n'y avait que de petits acteur de pacotille, que des figures sans importance ; des gribouillis un peu flous et parmi eux, un garçon qui ne se rendait même pas compte que le soleil se couchait à ses pieds. Que la mer se retirait simplement pour qu'il s'allonge auprès d'elle. Qu'Akaashi passait des milliers d'heures le regard fixe, l'âme pieuse, à attendre qu'il se retourne.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut ! Je poste le deuxième chapitre. J'en profite pour remercier les lecteurs et ceux qui ont laissé des kudos (je vous aime) et vous encourager à laisser des reviews si vous avez quoi que ce soit à dire, même si c'est un simple "j'ai aimé" ou "j'attends la suite". 
> 
> IMPORTANT : Je vous préviens que cette histoire aura des mentions d'anxiété et de phobie scolaire et je vous préviendrai lorsque je jugerai que certaines scènes peuvent heurter la sensibilité de certains. Si vous faîtes partie des personnes que ce genre de sujets peuvent perturber, faites attention à vous. Je considère que les tags constituent un spoil à l'histoire mais je mettrai TOUJOURS des Trigger Warnings, que vous trouverez dans les notes de fin de chapitre. Si vous estimez que j'ai manqué à mon devoir et oublié un tw, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir par commentaire ou en message. 
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture. :)

Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient un poids difficile à porter. Elles étaient un rappel, surtout, des trois heures qu'il avait passées à pleurer sous sa couette comme un damné. Le dessous de ses yeux était exténué, rouge et gonflé ; c'était le prix à payer, le prix qu'il savait qu'il payerait dès qu'il avait posé un pied hors du gymnase l'avant-veille, ressassant sa résolution de parler à Bokuto, songeant à combien il était difficile de faire preuve de courage et se préparant dès lors au torrent de larmes qu'il sentait s'amasser au fond de ses yeux, tandis que la partie rationnelle de son esprit roulait des yeux et soupirait en grognant : « V'là que ça recommence. »

Il se demanda, allongé sur son lit à huit heures du matin, s'il serait toujours aussi sensible lorsqu'il aurait vingt-cinq, trente, trente-cinq ans. Il se demanda si tout le monde avait autant de mal à se faire entendre, si tout le monde trimballait aussi ce genre de fardeau en allant au lycée, chaque matin, jour après jour.

Il s'étira longuement, tâchant d'effacer les déceptions stupides de la veille, qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à celles des autres jours.

Akaashi se traîna comme il put jusqu'à la cuisine, où il trouva son frère, qui mangeait des biscuits d'un air morne, ses gestes lents et les paupières à moitié fermées.

«– Hey, lança-t-il.

– Bonjour, répondit Akaashi. Tu n'as pas dormi ?

– J'ai examen dans huit jours, se contenta de répondre son frère.

C'était une explication tout à fait acceptable, aussi Akaashi n'insista-t-il pas et s'assit simplement à table, saisissant le verre de jus que son frère venait de se servir.

Son frère plissa les yeux d'un air méfiant.

–Tu as pleuré ou quoi ? »

Akaashi se contenta de fixer le vide en espérant que son frère oublie sa propre question ; le plus grand, exténué, n'insista pas, emporta biscuits et bouteille de jus et partit enterrer son désespoir sous ses couvertures. Quant à notre héros, il tendit l'oreille et, lorsqu'il fut assuré que sa famille ronflait paisiblement, s'en alla faire son lit et ramasser les quelques affaires qui jonchaient le sol.

Tandis qu'il s'appliquait à plier une couette, son téléphone vibra, lui indiquant la réception d'un message d'une personne qu'il connaissait bien.

_je passe te chercher après, et on va au cours ensemble ?_

Akaashi bailla en tapant sa réponse, une main devant la bouche.

_Je veux bien, merci._

Il reposa son portable sur la table de nuit et finit de ranger sa chambre. Puis, une fois qu'il ne sut plus quoi faire de ses mains, il se laissa tomber au bord de son matelas et lâcha la bride à son esprit, qui s'empressa de lui rappeler les évènements de l'avant-veille.

Puis il eut envie d'oublier.

Sa mère le retrouva une heure plus tard enveloppé dans un plaid devant la télévision, les cheveux affreusement emmêlés, et son arrivée brisa la tranquillité de la pièce d'une manière qu'elle n'aurait jamais comprise, alors il se retint de la repousser lorsqu'elle s'affala contre lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

«– T'en as pas marre de cette série ? Rit-elle, le couvant du regard.

Lui ne la couvait pas du tout du regard, et il l'aurait sans doute tout à fait ignorée s'il n'avait pas pensé pouvoir la faire partir plus vite ainsi ; une partie de lui s'en voulut, mais ce fragment de lui prit pitié de l'autre, blessé et misérable, meurtri par ses souvenirs, et préféra ne rien dire.

– Jamais, dit-il simplement, pressé de la voir s'en aller afin de pouvoir relever son esprit en paix.

– Tu as pris un petit-déjeuner ? Enchaîna-t-elle.

– Oui. »

Satisfaite, elle arrêta là ses questions et le laissa vaquer à ses occupations, à savoir calmer son corps détraqué par la présence de sa mère et souhaiter de toutes ses forces que son fantôme le laisse en paix.

Son frère passa la majeure partie de sa journée barricadé dans sa chambre, à réviser. Akaashi lui-même profita de la bonne humeur qui l'habitait depuis que son ami avait proposé de l'accompagner pour se débarrasser d'un ou deux cours, en vue d'une interrogation qui devait avoir lieu dans le courant de la semaine.

Le regard approbateur de sa mère dans le courant de l'après-midi le rendit malade et il abandonna son cahier au beau milieu d'une leçon, les entrailles sens dessus-dessous. Sous l'impulsion du moment, il envoya un message à son ami :

_Si tu passes dans le coin, tu veux qu'on se voit un peu plus tôt ? Tiens-moi au courant._

La réponse ne mit pas cinq minutes à arriver :

_ok. je suis pas loin mais j'ai un truc à faire avant. dans une heure ?_

_Ça marche._

Et effectivement, il était là une heure plus tard, au bout de l'allée, et sa silhouette droite et forte au milieu des massifs de fleurs était une présence plus claire et rassurante que le déroulement infini des réverbères dans la nuit la plus noire. Cette fois-ci, Akaashi ne se retint pas. Il courut vers Iwaizumi et le salua, songeant qu'il aurait voulu le voir plus souvent au lieu d'attendre, la mort dans l'âme, qu'ils aient cours ensemble pour avoir enfin l'impression de ne pas être complètement seul.

« – Ça fait bizarre de te voir aussi tôt, fit remarquer Iwaizumi. Sans rien dire à personne, dans le dos de mon meilleur ami.

– Dehors en plein jour, renchérit Akaashi d'un ton calme. Qui sait ce que je pourrais te faire ?

Iwaizumi sourit.

– Même pas peur. »

Ils ne firent pas grand-chose, finalement, mis à part discuter de choses sans importance tout en déambulant dans le quartier. Finalement, exaspérés par la chaleur et la lumière de ce grand narcissique qu'est le soleil, ils décidèrent de rentrer chez Akaashi, où ils débattirent longuement pour savoir qui, du soleil ou du meilleur ami d'Iwaizumi, un certain Oikawa, était le plus narcissique, pour finir par se sentir profondément coupables et convenir, d'un commun accord, qu'il valait mieux mettre fin au débat et ne plus jamais l'évoquer.

Comme ils avaient encore plusieurs heures devant eux, les deux adolescents s'installèrent sur le lit d'Akaashi dans l'espoir de se distraire devant une quelconque série.

« – Tu mets toujours celle-là.

– Ah bon ? Fit Akaashi d'un ton qu'il espérait parfaitement ingénu. »

La vérité étant qu'il avait un peu honte de la raison qui le poussait à revenir vers elle encore et encore, il ne tenait pas à ce que son obsession se fasse trop évidente.

Iwaizumi n'eut pas la délicatesse de se laisser abuser. Alors Akaashi dût recourir à des trésors de manipulation pour le faire plier ; mais la volonté de son compagnon demeura inflexible, et Akaashi, forcé de s'avouer vaincu, le laissa choisir quoi voir et s'allongea sur le ventre, l'ordinateur devant lui, en se demandant pourquoi on ne pouvait pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut. Ça lui paraissait, en cet instant précis, passablement injuste.

Il avait toujours pensé qu'Iwaizumi n'était pas un grand fan de la proximité physique entre deux êtres humains. Apparemment à tort, puisque ce dernier finit, un peu sans s'en apercevoir et sans doute par simple réflexe, par laisser tomber son bras sur le dos d'Akaashi, qui pour le coup ne trouva rien à redire contre le poids tiède et réconfortant de son bras ni le contact à peine perceptible de ses doigts sur son flanc. Les premières secondes, son ventre se tordit tandis que son cœur se réveillait brusquement de sa sieste, les paupières papillonnantes, l'air soudain très intéressé par la tournure des évènements ; les secondes suivantes lui rappelèrent de respirer, et celles qui suivirent de ne pas trop respirer à moins qu'il n'ait envie qu'Iwaizumi remarque sa respiration irrégulière et sa réaction disproportionnée face à ce geste parfaitement amical et platonique.

Il faut croire, pourtant, qu'il accorda bien trop d'importance à ces quelques secondes de confusion, car c'est leur souvenir qui marqua cette journée et qui le poursuivit jusqu'au lundi matin, se rappelant à lui entre les cours ainsi qu'au milieu de la pause de midi, où il fut toutefois chassé avec une brutalité qui vida les poumons d'Akaashi en même temps qu'elle brisa la nuque des quelques espoirs qu'il était parvenu à sauver du carnage qui les assaillait chaque semaine.

Il était à la recherche d'une classe vide aussi proche que possible de la sienne où il pourrait manger en paix, lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta aussi efficacement que si elle avait appelé son prénom ; il passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, qui était entrouverte, et recula aussitôt, avant de réitérer prudemment l'expérience.

Au fond de la salle, deux élèves se livraient au vieux jeu de la romance ; la fille avait les bras autour du cou du garçon, beaucoup plus grand, et elle riait aux éclats toute seule, comme si le fait d'être là, entre deux pupitres, sur la pointe des pieds, avec ce garçon qu'elle regardait dans les yeux, était la blague la plus belle, la plus grande et la plus hilarante du monde.

Bokuto, quant à lui, avait les bras autour de sa taille et s'efforçait de les faire danser.

« – C'est pas comme ça, râla-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

– Euh, _excuse-moi_ , fit-il d'un air grandiloquent, c'est qui qui a passé la soirée à s'entraîner avec mon père ? C'est toi ou c'est moi ?

– Comment il fait pour te supporter, putain ?

– Il m'adore, tiens. »

La jalousie le prit si violemment qu'Akaashi se détesta. Puis il détesta le monde entier de lui faire subir ça, de lui faire subir un amour qu'il adorait et qu'il se détestait d'aimer à ce point alors qu'il ne lui apportait rien ; cet amour, qui n'apportait rien à personne, et qui était toujours là, tous les jours, toutes les nuits, attendant de se faire battre, écorcher, maltraiter de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables, toujours en souriant, toujours ravi d'être passé à tabac et de saigner seul sur le plancher, pourvu qu'on ne l'ignore pas.

Il aurait voulu détourner les tête, mais il ne parvenait pas à détacher les yeux de ce spectacle ; il fut cependant bien obligé de relâcher son attention lorsqu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière lui.

Akaashi sursauta si violemment qu'il se cogna le coude contre le mur, une expérience extrêmement douloureuse. Moins douloureuse cependant que l'expression sceptique qu'affichait le visage de Suzuki, qui lui faisait face.

Ce dernier lui fit signe de se taire, un doigt devant la bouche, et l'entraîna par le bras un peu plus loin.

« – Bokuto est là-dedans ?

– Euh, je ne sais pas, murmura Akaashi.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi petit qu'en cet instant. A coup sûr, on allait le prendre pour un voyeur, et il n'était pas prêt pour cette humiliation.

Suzuki fronça les sourcils.

– Si, il y est. Franchement, j'étais censé faire la même chose que toi, mais tu m'as devancé, ajouta-t-il.

– Quoi ?

Akaashi sentait que cette conversation lui échappait dangereusement.

– C'est un règlement de compte, expliqua le garçon.

Il semblait bien sûr de lui pour quelqu'un de complètement tordu.

Un ange passa. Un malaise s'installa entre eux.

– Bokuto nous a prévenus qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Nakagawa et les autres m'ont envoyés les espionner. J'allais pas le faire, en vrai. Je voulais juste être un peu tranquille.

Akaashi, qui n'avait rien demandé, se demanda pourquoi il lui disait ça. Suzuki paraissait gêné, mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas notre héros, et sa bouche s'ouvrit comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose sans savoir quoi.

Les rires des deux tourtereaux retentirent ; ils ne s'étaient visiblement pas rendus compte qu'ils étaient la cible d'une tentative d'espionnage affectueuse et sournoise.

Ils s'en fichaient probablement. Ils avaient mieux à penser.

– Il font quoi à l'intérieur ?

– Ils dansent, je crois, chuchota Akaashi, les yeux dans le vague.

Il se sentait mal. Une espèce de nausée s'était emparée de lui.

– Sans musique ? S'étonna Suzuki.

Lorsqu'Akaashi hocha la tête, il sembla tout à fait écoeuré et marmonna un « beurk » et Akaashi, qui ressentait toujours cette sensation de déchirure au niveau de la poitrine, rit jaune en l'entendant dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas, sans oser l'exprimer.

Ni même se l'avouer ; il se sentait mauvais d'en vouloir à cette fille qui n'avait rien fait pour mériter sa colère.

– Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle ? S'entendit-il demander.

Il sentit plus qu'il le vit le regard du garçon peser sur lui ; le couloir était flou mais il voyait très clairement le visage de la fille, éblouissant, heureux, magnifique.

– Nakagawa ? Euh...

Il sembla pensif.

– Genre, si c'est Bokuto qui demande, je lui répondrai qu'elle est trop bien pour lui.

Akaashi voulut protester, mais il se sentait mal disposé à l'égard de Bokuto et décida de garder ses opinions pour lui.

– Mais en vrai, poursuivit-il, en vrai, j'aime bien Bokuto et je trouve qu'ils sont bien ensemble. Elle est drôle et elle le comprend, même quand il déconne. Et c'est grâce à elle si c'est allé aussi bien aussi vite entre eux, genre elle est pas timide et elle a pas honte de dire ce qu'elle ressent.

Ça en faisait, des choses.

Il songea à Bokuto ; à la fois où ce dernier l'avait bousculé au détour d'un corridor et l'avait aidé à ramasser ses affaires sans cesser de s'excuser et sans pouvoir s'arrêter de rire, tout ça parce que Akaashi était tombé d'une manière apparemment fort désopilante et avait lâché un cri soi-disant hilarant. Akaashi avait été agacé et se rappelé avoir roulé des yeux en espérant que ce garçon le laisserait vite tranquille. Il ne connaissait pas cet idiot, il n'aimait pas sa voix, il n'aimait pas ses yeux.

– Tu l'aimes, non ?

– Quoi ?

Pris de court, il leva les yeux vers Suzuki, qui le regardait avec des yeux tristes. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, sa bouche affaissée ; c'était à son tour à présent de compatir. Tentant de maîtriser sa panique pour qu'elle ne déborde pas sur son visage ni dans sa voix, Akaashi chercha quelque chose à dire, voulut se défendre, mais ses arguments moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'un flot d'acide remonta et les asphyxia sans hésitation.

Sentant peut-être que son interlocuteur était en train de perdre pied, Suzuki grimaça, regrettant peut-être d'avoir parlé, _l'idiot, comment avait-il deviné ?_

– T'inquiètes, je, euh, je dirai rien, assura-t-il, l'air prodigieusement mal à l'aise. Je voudrais pas t'attirer d'ennuis.

– C'est pas ce que tu crois, tenta vainement Akaashi.

– D'accord. Ok. Cool.

Akaashi n'était pas sûr qu'il le croyait, mais du moment qu'il n'insistait pas, il n'y avait rien à ajouter de plus.

Brusquement, dans un geste si vif qu'il aurait aussi bien pu être une convulsion, Suzuki regarda sa montre et affirma :

– Il reste qu'une demi-heure de pause. Tu veux t'asseoir avec nous ? »

Akaashi ne s'attendait pas à ça, et il en fut si surpris qu'il prit peur.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler à des gens, voyez-vous ; il faisait partie du conseil des élèves et avait des rapports cordiaux avec eux, mais il s'agissait là du _groupe de Bokuto_ et il n'avait que très peu de foi en sa capacité à offrir une agréable première impression.

Alors, sans s'attarder sur la question du _pourquoi_ , il prétexta une interrogation dans l'après-midi et des révisions de dernière minute, s'enferma dans une salle de classe au hasard en priant pour que personne ne l'interrompe pendant qu'il pleurait.

La vue du visage de Bokuto avait été un déchirement, ainsi que sa voix, de même que ses yeux remplis de lumière. Est-ce que la lumière venait du soleil ou est-ce qu'elle venait de son regard ? Akaashi s'assit sur une chaise, les coudes sur les genoux et le visage entre les mains. Il songea qu'il aurait aimé redevenir le Akaashi indifférent, le Akaashi froid, le Akaashi qui roule des yeux et s'excède et s'exaspère.

Que faisait-on d'un amour pareil ?

Que lui apportait-il ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concernant Iwaizumi, si vous êtes surpris, sachez que je le suis autant que vous
> 
> Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Vous pensez qu'il a cours de quoi, Akaashi ? Vous pensez que sa relation avec Iwaizumi est purement platonique ? Et le petit moment entre Bokuto et Nakagawa, vous l'avez trouvé bien ?
> 
> Vous aimez bien sa famille, pour l'instant ? Et Suzuki, il a deviné, ou non ? 
> 
> S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, même s'il est court ou qu'il vous paraît sans importance. Il a de l'importance pour moi. 
> 
> Je le répète, vous êtes des princes et des princesses et oui-je-compte-dire-ça-à-chaque-fois ; merci d'avoir lu.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Désolée pour ce retard. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.
> 
> Est-ce que ça vous dérange si dorénavant, je réponds aux commentaires en début de chapitre ? Je n'aime pas y répondre dans l'espace réservé aux réponses des lecteurs. 
> 
> Bonne lecture

Le lundi soir, Akaashi reçut un appel téléphonique d'un numéro inconnu.

« – Allô ? Fit-il.

– Euh, Akaashi ? C'est Suzuki. On s'est parlés à midi.

– Je sais qui tu es.

Il posa son livre sur le côté et se redressa sur son lit, sentant la tête en bois contre ses omoplates. Il ramena ses jambes contre lui et balada son regard sur les murs beiges de sa chambre. La fatigue, dont il ignorait les coups d'oeil appuyés et ce depuis environ une demi-heure, commençait à se faire sentir plus lourdement et n'allait pas tarder à réclamer son dû.

– Evidemment, chuchota Suzuki avec une rapidité qui trahissait sa nervosité. Est-ce que je te dérange ? Je sais qu'il est un peu tard.

– Mais non, pas du tout. Je lisais. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

– Tu lis quoi ? S'enquit Suzuki, avec dans la voix un intérêt sincère, avant de se reprendre. Pardon, oui, euh, c'est à propos des cours. Tu as dit que tu pourrais me ré-expliquer ?

– Oui.

Akaashi se souvenait très bien de sa proposition et, aussitôt, son cerveau, qui jusque là louchait encore un peu et le ramenait avec insistance vers son livre, dirigea désormais son entière attention vers Suzuki et le garçon se redressa tout à fait, le dos bien droit tandis qu'il s'efforçait de dépoussiérer ses méninges.

– Si ça t'arrange, on peut se voir pendant les pauses de midi à partir de demain. Sinon, on fera ça chez toi ou chez moi, mais le week-end seulement.

– La pause de midi, ça me va, murmura la voix du plus grand.

– Retrouve-moi devant ma classe, alors.

– Bien sûr. Pas de problèmes, assura l'autre.

Akaashi se laissa tomber sur son oreiller et tendit une jambe devant lui, la tête déjà pleine d'idées, sa fatigue envolée.

– Très bien, conclut-il. A demain, alors.

– Bonne nuit. Fais de beaux rêves.

Il raccrocha avant qu'Akaashi ait pu dire « toi aussi ».

Il se leva et s'en alla chercher ses propres notes de cours, disséminées sur son bureau, vestiges de ses révisions personnelles qui lui serviraient sûrement le lendemain. Il les ramassa précautionneusement et était en train de les fourrer dans son sac lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit subitement.

Sa mère passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte en lâchant un « je peux entrer ? » auquel Akaashi ne prit même pas la peine de répondre ; il n'avait pas pour habitude d'en dire plus à sa mère que ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre, et elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'entendre sa permission pour entrer dans sa chambre.

« – Qui est-ce qui t'a appelé ? Demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Il se figea un instant dans ses gestes, et la regarda, le ventre retourné. Le malaise qui hantait le creux de son estomac, peut-être depuis toujours, grondait si fort qu'il avait du mal à entendre ses propres questions, ses propres réflexions.

– Un camarade, dit-il.

– Qui ? Je le connais ?

– Non, non, même moi, je le connais à peine. On va juste travailler ensemble.

Le visage de sa mère se détendit, et elle hocha la tête, s'approchant de son fils pour lui passer la main dans les cheveux. Akaashi, anticipant ce geste, se détourna et s'écarta en faisant mine de chercher quelque chose sur sa table de nuit d'une manière qui se voulait parfaitement naturelle ; à son air blessé, il devina qu'il avait échoué.

– Keiji, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Akaashi songeait, parfois, à ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Ces souvenirs crasseux formaient des silhouettes dans le noir, et s'amusaient à faire fuir le sommeil. Dans ces moments-là, ils étaient comme l'absence de vent, et lui l'épave qui flottait sur la mer infinie.

– Mais non, assura-t-il. J'ai un peu mal à la tête. Je vais me coucher.

Il se coucha si tôt qu'il pût assister au lever du soleil, le lendemain matin. Appuyé contre la rambarde du balcon, il mâchonnait une tartine de confiture en contemplant l'aurore qui s'ouvrait comme un grand œil améthyste en cette heure silencieuse. Il pensa à Bokuto, comme chaque jour que Dieu faisait. Il pensa à Iwaizumi. Il évita surtout de penser à lui-même. Il pria sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il oublia tout sauf les choses qu'il aimait.

Un peu plus tard, il partit en cours ; lorsque la pause de midi sonna, il n'eut qu'à patienter quelques minutes avant d'apercevoir la grande silhouette de Suzuki, son sac jeté par-dessus son épaule, qui approchait à grands pas. Il s'arrêta juste devant notre héros et le fixa sans ciller.

« – Akaashi, dit-il.

– Bonjour, répondit ce dernier.

Akaashi ne se sentait pas d'humeur à être enfermé, et lorsqu'il suggéra qu'ils s'installent dehors, Suzuki se contenta de hausser les épaules mais ce fut lui qui transporta le pupitre d'Akaashi jusque sur une vaste terrasse abandonnée ; les deux élèves étalèrent leurs affaires sous l'ombre bienveillante d'un arbre et se mirent tranquillement au travail.

– Je crois qu'on n'a pas le droit de faire ça, fit toutefois remarquer le plus grand.

Et Akaashi aurait tout à fait pu rétorquer qu'on n'avait pas non plus le droit de se bagarrer et encore moins de s'en sortir sans une punition adéquate, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à se montrer odieux.

– Vis un peu, se contenta-t-il de répondre, calme.

– Tu n'as pas peur de te faire prendre ? Je veux dire, tu es _délégué_.

– Non. Je dirai que tu m'as forcé.

Il ignora son air alarmé et lui demanda par quoi il voulait commencer, et ils ne parlèrent plus que de ça jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour eux comme pour les autres de retourner en cours.

Mardi comme mercredi, il ne se passa rien, et Akaashi, qui s'efforçait d'expliquer d'une manière aussi simple que possible après avoir constaté l'étendue des lacunes de l'autre, s'étonnait tout de même de voir son élève progresser aussi bien ; il n'aurait pas cru qu'on pouvait avoir autant de mal en classe et s'en sortir aussi bien en dehors.

Il faisait bon, cette semaine là ; il y'avait une brise douce qui les rafraîchissait et faisait danser les arbres, qui donnaient l'impression de les saluer joyeusement chaque fois qu'Akaashi levait la tête. La même lumière qui clignait malicieusement sur leurs feuilles rebondissait sur la tignasse claire de Suzuki, qui avait le nez plongé dans ses exercices, avec entre les sourcils un petit pli frustré, bien qu'il ait désormais compris la leçon. Il ne mangeait jamais et refusait les propositions d'Akaashi de partager son bentô avec lui.

« – Tu ne peux pas faire de sport si tu ne manges pas, protesta celui-ci, espérant que la raison viendrait à bout du démon qui l'empêchait de se nourrir correctement.

– Tu m'expliques cette équation ? Éluda l'autre.

Et Akaashi, vexé mais compréhensif, haussa les épaules et se remit au travail.

Deux jours passèrent de la manière la plus normale qui soit et le jeudi, quelque chose d'extraordinaire se produisit.

Akaashi parla à Bokuto.

Akaashi avait cru comprendre que Suzuki passait d'ordinaire son temps libre en compagnie de ses camarades de club, qui pourtant étaient pour la plupart plus âgés que lui. Evidemment, ce n'était plus le cas depuis qu'il préférait passer son temps libre à essayer de sauver son trimestre dans un coin isolé ; aussi, lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre, Akaashi leva la tête en priant pour qu'il s'agisse d'un élève et non d'un surveillant.

Suzuki ne semblait pas partager ce sentiment et à peine distingua-t-il les couleurs de l'uniforme des élèves qui venait d'apparaître qu'il bougonna :

« – Ah, fais chier.

Curieux, Akaashi observa les deux silhouettes fraîchement débarquées, dont -son cœur sursauta, pris de panique, et se mit à s'agiter frénétiquement dans sa cage thoracique- Bokuto. Dès qu'ils aperçurent leur petit duo -et ce ne fut pas difficile, ils trottinèrent vers eux et Suzuki repoussa son cahier sur la table, l'air résigné.

« – Salut, dit-il. Vous nous dérangez.

Le garçon qui accompagnait Bokuto secoua sa tête blonde en ricanant. Posant sa main à plat sur le pupitre, il se pencha ostensiblement par-dessus et plissa les yeux, le regard fixé sur les gribouillages qui parsemaient le cahier du plus jeune.

– Des maths ? Mais pourquoi tu m'as pas demandé ? S'étonna-t-il, retournant le cahier avec dextérité afin de pouvoir mieux déchiffrer son contenu.

L'inconnu s'agenouilla brusquement, les mains agrippées aux rebords de la table, et Akaashi fut momentanément aveuglé par l'éclat éblouissant de son audace.

Comme on ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, il se tint invisible et muet, le regard baissé pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard de Bokuto.

– Mais c'est super facile, en plus, ce que vous faîtes ! Continua le blond. En plus, je suis un très bon professeur. Vas-y, Bokuto, dis-lui.

– Akaashi aussi est un bon professeur, rétorqua Suzuki en le désignant du menton. Akaashi, poursuivit-il, cherchant son regard, c'est Konoha. Konoha, c'est Akaashi Keiji, le délégué d'année. Akaashi, tu connais déjà Bokuto.

L'exclamation indignée de Konoha (« Pourquoi tu ne dis pas _mon_ prénom ? »), à laquelle Suzuki répondit avec stoïcisme qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'en rappeler, fut noyée par celle de Bokuto, qui s'approcha alors si près qu'Akaashi sentit un sourire s'arracher à ses lèvres, qu'il pinça très fort, espérant étouffer le bonheur qui faisait défaillir ses organes, d'en piétiner les braises, entreprise difficile étant donné qu'il s'agissait plus vraisemblablement d'un feu de joie.

– C'est vrai ? Rigola-t-il. Tu me connais ?

Il était faussement gêné. Il se retenait probablement de sourire, pour avoir l'air poli, et Akaashi savait sans le voir que c'était peine perdue.

Lui ne devait surtout pas le regarder. Il perdrait ses moyens, il le savait.

Il leva la tête. Trois visages ensoleillés étaient tournés vers lui.

– Euh, bredouilla-t-il. J'ai assisté à un de vox matchs, l'an dernier. J'ai retenu son nom par hasard.

– Voilà, t'as ta réponse, lâcha Konoha avec un grand geste de la main vers Bokuto. Du coup, ajouta-t-il, s'adressant à Suzuki, on te reverra plus à midi ? Non mais genre moi, je m'en fous, mais tu manques à Komi.

Les doigts de Suzuki, s'aperçut Akaashi, était crispés. Son regard se déroba à celui, insistant, de Konoha, et intercepta celui de son camarade.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

– C'est comme tu veux, assura-t-il. On peut faire ça le week-end, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et puis, comme ça tu pourras manger.

– Nan, répondit Bokuto, et Akaashi fit la terrible erreur de se tourner vers lui. Même avec nous, il mange pas.

Akaashi ne répondit pas. Le troisième année secouait la tête. Il avait une main posée sur la hanche, ses étranges sourcils hissés bien haut dans l'attente d'une réponse qui tardait à venir ; mais Akaashi ne répondit pas. Les battements d son cœur avaient migré vers le sud. Il avait des papillons dans l'estomac.

Vite, il détourna la tête et parla très rapidement, pour faire taire le silence. Il regardait Konoha, Suzuki, mais surtout pas cette troisième présence obsédante.

– D'ailleurs, ce serait mieux, parce qu'on aurait plus de temps.

A sa grande surprise, Suzuki lui sourit, de ce même sourire affligé qu'il lui avait déjà vu ; presque aussitôt, une sonnerie retentit, et il se leva avec empressement, s'apercevant qu'il avait oublié de restituer son pupitre avant le début des cours.

Konoha lança un « ciao !» joyeux et disparut sans autre forme de cérémonie, mais Bokuto prit la peine de les aider à ranger leurs affaires, sans qu'on ne lui demande rien, sans doute par égard pour son coéquipier, tout en lui posant de petites questions sans importance. Comment allaient les cours? Comment se portait sa famille? Pendant la minute qui suivit, Akaashi rassembla avec des mains hésitantes, tremblantes, quelques débris de courage et lorsque Bokuto se détourna pour partir, il lâcha, d'un ton aussi indifférent que possible, un « bonne journée » dont il ne sut jamais si Bokuto l'avait entendu ou non.

Mais celui-ci se retourna et lui fit un petit signe de la main tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

Le soir même, il reçut un message de Suzuki qui disait :

_viens déjeuner avec nous demain_

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le lui proposait, se rappela Akaashi. Il se rappela aussi que Suzuki avait découvert son secret et avait juré de n'en piper mot.

_Bokuto sera là ?_

La question avait fusé du bout de ses doigts avant même que son esprit ait pu les raisonner.

_j'ai demandé aux autres, ils ont dit non_

Akaashi soupira. Il se sentit soudain très fatigué ; les jambes lasses, il partit s'asseoir au bord de son lit.

_A demain, alors_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ?
> 
> Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'Akaashi ? De sa relation avec sa mère ? Avec Suzuki ? Et cette première rencontre, c'était satisfaisant ? Enfin, ils ne se sont pas à proprement parler parlés, mais je suis curieuse quand même
> 
> J'ai failli arrêter le chapitre juste après que Bokuto se soit retourné pour lui faire coucou
> 
> Aux princes et aux princesses qui sont parvenus jusqu'ici : merci d'avoir lu, et si vous avez quelque chose à dire, en bien ou en mal, n'hésitez pas ! Vos avis m'intéressent et me font tellement plaisir.
> 
> Bisous

**Author's Note:**

> Oh là là, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire ça
> 
> Bon, c'est pas le moment de faire une dépression nerveuse, c'est le moment de supplier les éventuels lecteurs. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé : vous trouvez Akaashi mignon? Stupide? Creepy? Méchant? Vous avez déjà été amoureux? Vous trouvez ma représentation de ce sentiment réaliste? Je suis nulle? Vous me détestez?
> 
> J'ai abusé des métaphores en rapport avec le coeur, vous trouvez? Et Suzuki, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de lui? Vous voulez voir Akaashi et Bokuto interagir? Et la petit amie de Bokuto, elle vous rend curieux? Vous n'aimez pas avoir des OCs dans les fanfictions, en général? 
> 
> S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à commenter, même si ce n'est que pour dire un mot ou deux ; vous n'imaginez pas à quel point quelque chose qui ne prend que quelques minutes peut illuminer la journée de quelqu'un. 
> 
> Aux lecteurs : vous êtes tous des princes et des princesses ; merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
